under starry skies
by NewDawnFox
Summary: To say I was having a bad day was bad enough. Fighting evil machines, while trying to save the leader of the good ones? you think that is bad,it is nothing compared to what was waiting for me. set just before the end of the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Transformers**

Chapter 1

Under starry skies

All was darkness, void of light and life, I heard sounds calling to me before I died again, but I didn't answer all I wanted was peace. To hear the people that I loved calling to me and not being able to answer, cut me so deeply that I knew I would not recover from it if I did live. Which I was sure I wasn't, the pain was too much.

At least I did something right, I saved the life of the great leader of the Autobots, now it was time to sleep, my destiny for filled. The great primes told me of a trial that I was going to go through and for my part I fulfilled it, and it was time to leave all that troubled me behind. I knew that there would people that would miss me but I also knew they would be there for each other to help them deal with the pain, it was time for me to die.

?pov

"You don't have too"

What was that? I had felt my soul leaving my body only to have someone else call to me that wasn't someone I knew but the voice sounded warm and inviting, so I had to answer it. I had to know who this was that called to me before I could sleep.

"Who are you?"

My voice sounded strange barely more than a whisper but still the strange voice heard it and answered it.

"Someone you could become"

Someone I could become what does that mean? Was this someone like the Autobots? Someone from another world? And how could I become like them if they are from somewhere else,fear flooded over me like a wave but something else did too and then I had to know who this being was so I spoke again.

"Someone I could become, what do you mean?"

The voice that answered now sounded big and sure of itself. As if it knew that no one was strong enough to threaten it.

"I'm light that shines in the darkness, I'm a creature that knows all, sees all, I'm the rarest animal that will ever grace this world, or any other, that is what I'm offering you"

The rarest animal that will ever grace this world? So did that mean it had been here before? If so why is it here for me and what would I be when I woke up. That thought put the fear in me but if I did choose it I could see my family and friends again, they would just have to get over the new me. Then another thought hit me, what would this cost me? what would this being want me to do for them, I had to know.

"What are you going to do to me, if I choose this?"

The voice laughed as if it had heard this question many times before and knew what it had to say to stop me from finding out more.

"That is for me to know and you to find out"

That hurt. I did want to know what I would be if I choose this but the thought I had before came back to my mind and I had to know if it was possible. I had to know if I would see them again? especially the one I didn't get to tell that I loved them. Would the people I knew forgive me for going out that way? what would they do to me when I came back, if I came back.

"My family, my friends, will I see them again?"

The voice that answered now sounded like a parent. Warm, loving, kind. As if it knew that I would not like the answer if it told me the full truth.

"Yes, but not for many years, and they may not know you, you may have to prove who you are to them"

I would not see them for years? So I might not see my human friends and family again, but I did know of someone who would know me even if I looked different, even if I did not sound like myself. They would know me whatever I was.

"I know one who will know it is me"

"Oh….."

The voice sounded like it wanted to know more, so I told the voice.

"Yes, he said that I was the most precious person in this world to him, and I know he is the most precious person in the world to me"

Saying that made me think of him. The way that he would protect me from any harm that might come my way, no matter the danger to him. I knew I had to see him again no matter what I have to do to make that happen.

"So does that mean you will take my offer?"

I knew my answer and I said it with what I knew to be true in my heart.

"Yes, change me, give me a new destiny"

I had done it. What would they think of my new form? I knew that to many it would not matter but some might not like it. Would I?

"All right I will, but I should give you a warning now this change will hurt, do you still want to take this offer"

My family had a saying that came to me now I knew that I needed this change. What I did not know is what was going to happen to me when I woke, for if I did I would not have taken the voices offer. I would have gone on to the next world and waited for them to join me, but I didn't. I just said the family motto instead.

"No sacrifice, no victory"

**An: Like it? I don't usually write for Transformers, but will give it my best shot, if anyone would like to help me I would sure like the help. Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Planet Dragon

The planet, Argo in the solar system leonious, is the home to many forms of life. In the great greenish purple seas, which cover over forty percent of the planet, live the dolphin sized fish - like leperdi swim, their eyes ever watchful for their hunters that live in the skies above the waters surface.

In the light violet skies above. the hawk - like birds that have many forms and types,fly, Some diving for the leperdi, some on the watch for the largest bird of all, the mountain Roc, this bird that is almost the biggest thing in this world. So large, the Roc can easily take down the earth's rhino, and right now it is heard in the distance.

Argo is a place like no other, if a human was to see it with its triple suns and violet sky and blue - green land, they would think it was something out of a dream. The thing was that this dream is very real, very very dangerous and for some a nightmare.

For Argo had something that no place else in the universe had anymore, a kind of animal that was out of some kind of fairy story. Something that no one else on any other planet thought was real, not on any place in the whole had this animal. For this animal was the strongest that had ever lived, it is the DRAGON.

These dragons were not like the fire breathing, treasure stealing, human eating monsters that inhabit the human stories of old. These dragons were and are cybernetic. They had manly organic system, with a heated core, that was something like a spark to run it and they only needed to lay out in the sunlight to live. They can live forever if they choose, growing from small nestling to full size in about two thousand years. Not only that they are smart, so smart that even a quantum computer could not keep up with the way they thought.

But like with all smart races, they lusted for power and that is why they created a slave race of dragons called half - wings.

Half - wings are a smaller in size and come from empty shells, where the body of an unborn dragon was held until a soul from another creature was pulled into it to give the creature its spark of life.

It was into this class of dragons that one was born that was unlike any that had come before. It was a very, very small dragon, the size of a cat, with yellow/gold coloring and black markings along its back and wings. This dragon is named flash - fire and it belonged to Caius, the ice - blue dragon of the jade place and besides his small size and coloring, the thing he had over all other half - wings was that he could remember his life before he was reborn into this life, when all others could not. Oh, they got flashes here and there but not enough to say who or what they were.

Flash - fire called, always called for some one called Bee as Caius used him again and again, because the full blood dragons loved the small size of the half - wing dragons and took full advantage of this, using and abusing them in anyway they choose. They could also make them remember all the horrible things that have happened to them before as punishment.

For now Flash - fire was sleeping in the sun, dreaming of a place where his true love, his heart, his home was waiting, maybe, he hoped so, for he had never told them how he had really felt, not in all the time they were together.

"Earth,planet Earth, you might as well have called it Dirt, planet Dirt"said a very old metal man.

The young dragon moved slightly in his sleep as more of those memories played back. He remembered the heat, the sand and his love that would stand beside him no matter what came at them. Of a great leader that he had to save and of his human friends and family.

"Sammy?" cried a human woman, his mother Judy he recalled and beside her was his dad, Ron, and he was just holding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sam, please wake up, Sam please"yelled a young woman, Mickela,he remembered coming back to her and saying something, could not remember what. He recalled running to the great leader of the Auto bots, Optimus prime and putting the matrix into his spark and re - lighting it, saving his life, while dooming his own human life, for on the way home, he had died.

"Sam, you look very pale, why don't you go and get some sleep" said Judy as his father nodded, looking around the room he found that Mickela agreed.

"Don't worry Sam I will talk to bumblebee for you"said Mickela, Sam knew she knew how he felt about him, but he was not ready to say that yet.

"Just let him know that I am okay and I will see him in the morning"the young dragon remembered saying, before hitting the pillow. Then all was pain and soon yelling and darkness, now he remembered a voice and a choice he was given between being reborn or going on. He just knew that he would let everybody down if he choose to move on, so he choose to be reborn into this form.

"Still dreaming, Flash - fire?"said another young half - wing dragon at least twice his size "you know they will get you for that".

Flash - fire moved then opened his eyes to the other dragon who had pulled him out of his dream. He growled at said dragon, he was still in pain from the last ime his master had called for him. The other dragon just laughed, his midnight - red scales rippling as his body moved.

"Night - flame don't make me hurt you"Flash - fire murmured as pain from his lower body made itself known.

"You know you like it, I know you do. I hear you all the time, roaring out his name"he said then when Flash - fire growled at him he said "fine but don't blame me for what they will do with you, when they come for you"before gliding away.

Flash - fire grumbled and closed his eyes liking his dream life to the one he lived now. For the times he was with his master, the pain, it was too much.

"Its called a time capsule Bee"Sam said smiling at the big yellow and black Auto bot, while holding a metal canister.

"What is it used for?"said Bumblebee.

"Its used to store memories of times long gone"Sam said placing something inside, making sure that Bee could not see it.

"Oh, and why would you need such a thing?"said Bee trying to see what Sam was doing.

"Bee is not for me to remember but for you. The battle in mission city told me that when I eventually die, I would like to leave you with something that will be like a treasure for you to find"Sam told him.

"But I have my memories, now why would..."Bee started to say.

"Because Bee, these memories I place in here, you will have no idea about"Sam interrupted him by saying this.

"But Sam"whined Bee.

"Bee I..."

Then it was heat,pain and Flash - fire's eyes flew open at this wake up call. He was surrounded by a ring of fire that burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Worthless piece of crap, get up, your master calls for you. Your needed tonight and I don't think he will take very kindly to you just sleeping here, SO MOVE!"said a voice from the shadows high above him, Flash - fire had slept the day away. With a shove and a stumble, Flash - fire moved.

Flash - fire started down the trail towards the place that he often filled his nightmares, the pain flashed through his body as he remembered what his master liked doing to him all the time there. To this he had only one thought, one dream, escape. As he looked to the sky one more time before going inside, he sent one message into the air.

"Bee, come find me,your Sam, needs your help. Your my only hope" he sent. A tear fell as the door closed shutting out the light.

**An: is this a good start? please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bee's heart

"Sam, S...am"a young Autobot screamed out as he thrashed around on his recharge berth. He was dreaming of the time he had lost the young man that had brought his life meaning.

"Bumble bee? Bumble bee, come on my friend, wake up you are having a night mare"said a very concerned optimus, bee woke up and turned on his optics. He looked up to see the leader.

"I know its just that since...h...he"Bee started to say, he knew he could not say the words even though it had been a while, the pain of those few words could bring was too much.

"Since Sam died you mean"Optimus said putting his arm around the shaking yellow bot. Bee lent into his chest needing the touch of the elder to comfort him. He had a secret that he had not told any one before.

"Yes sir, I have never told any one this but I loved him like no other, even though we were different kinds of people, I think we were the same, he was the only one in the world for me"Bee said.

"He was your spark mate?"Optimus asked gently.

"I think so, maybe, I don't know but I never got to tell him how I felt, I should have, I..."Bee said before he fell into recharge mode again and more fitful dreams, his energy worn out from his nightmares.

Optimus gently laid down a sleeping mech, " the poor youngling"he thought "to find and loose your spark mate is some thing he would not wish on anybody". He missed Sam too, there was not an Autobot that knew Sam from the start that did not miss him, but time must move on and as hard as it is they must move with it.

Time had past since Egypt, for some it moved well but not for Bumble bee. Time had just stopped and it did not look like it would move anytime soon. His world was now divided into time with Sam and time without Sam.

Some times when Bee dreamed he remembered the early days with Sam. How they would race around the back roads of tranquility like they were the only two people in the world, and how they would talk late into the night when their fears became too much and they needed some one that would understand.

But lately he had been having strange dreams, dreams of a place with three suns, violet skies and strange animals. He could feel the ground beneath his feet and smoke that filled his nostrils, wait nostrils? and his sight was different as he looked around him.

Now he knew why his sight was different and he smelt the way he did, he was seeing this as an animal and it was what he could only call a dragon, but what he had learn from the Internet and other human resources was that dragons were not real, that the myth of the dragon came from the huge dinosaurs that ruled the world long before the humans were even born.

But if that was so, why this dragon?, where was this place with three suns?,was it real? if so was he suppose to find it and save this animal? because it was in a lot of pain, physical and mental it was in pain.

Sam would have believed him about the dragon. Probably would have gone with him to him it. He hoped that the little guy was all right, from what he was feeling from it he was not so sure. It seemed as if that the dragon was afraid of going into a palace, that had silver - white walls that had jade stones in them and was as tall as a mountain. Blue lights seems to come from it and the young dragon seem to shiver before going inside.

"I must stop these dreams"Bee thought "but they are the only link I still have with Sam, for I feel Sam also in these dreams"

Bee sighed, and mentally shrugged, so many of the mech and humans had tried to get him to moving on, but he could not. Sam was and always will be a part of him and nothing was going to change that, then came a bad day.

The day he watched Iron hide and Will was a bad one. The two were out on the firing range, showing off for a now five year old Ana belle. She was laughing at the at the noises, that the two men made when shooting at the targets.

"Am I better than your dad, little firefly?"asked Iron hide looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh uncle Hidey, of course you are, your the best - est in the world"Ana belle said as she was lifted up into Iron hide's arms and then close to his spark.

"How could you say that? I am your father, I am suppose to be the best"said Will Lennox looking at his daughter, Ana belle just laughed.

Bumble bee quickly turned away from the family. "Uncle Iron hide" he thought, how he would have loved that, but then maybe that would have been them one day. Maybe not with Mickeala,maybe with some one else but he would have had a child and then he would have been uncle Bee.

But then maybe not, hadn't Sam said that he had loved him before leaving for college. He remembered how he had felt when Sam had told him that like there was nothing and no one else there in that moment not even Mickeala could take that away from him.

A perfect moment.

Then the moment passes and Bee is back in a world without Sam. One where he doesn't speak much, doesn't laugh or play. The only thing he does, is to be a perfect soldier.

Its for Sam that he is like this, because if he can be the perfect soldier, then maybe more families can stay together.

**An:sorry this story has a slow start, it will get better, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade Palace

The building was made out of many types of jade,like the walls that towered over Flash fire (as he was only a cat sized dragon, a lot of things towered over him), up ahead stood a large podium that the blaze stood. The blaze is the elder class of dragons,all of whom were eons old and as big as mountains.

Elder dragons rarely landed,preferring the universe of stars and planets to the ground. The podium was there if one of the blaze wanted to land and maybe had some thing to say, or maybe they wanted some thing else, some thing that they would use the young half wing dragons for, but one of the elder dragons that was different, that dragon was called Night wing.

He is one of the oldest of the blaze, he was basically deep dark purple with lighter highlights and scales that shimmered like a rainbow when he walked. Night wing is a friend to many of the half wing dragons,but to Flash fire he is almost like a father figure. Night wing delighted in calling Flash fire "little flame", as he saw a small dragon that had big dreams and a big heart.

It was walking into the building that Flash fire saw Night wing talking to one of the other full blood dragons, it was Night wing's son "Flare". _What are they talking about _wondered Flash fire, all thoughts of going to his master Caius disappeared from his mind as he made his way to the two full dragons that looked like they were having a very heated talk.

"So dad,are you so sure this will work?if it doesn't many lives will be worse off, including your favorite"said Flare.

"Yes but we need more time to go through this plan before executing it. I will not risk the safety of those that will rely on the thing running like clock work"said Night wing with a strong voice, his tail flicking from side to side, almost taking out Flash fire has he got to the two dragons.

"What plan?"said Flash fire coming up on the two dragons and looking up at them, they were both so much bigger and taller than he was.

"Some thing that will help your kind Flash fire, all the half wings"said Flare his eyes flashed red at the thought, he hated what some dragons did to the half wing race. Above him Night wing nodded, then lowered his head to the height of Flash fire, which was basically on the ground, Flash fire was really small.

"Little flare, when the time comes, will you want in?I know what Caius does to you, many of the master dragons to this to their slave dragons but it could get a lot worse if he finds us"he said softy not wanting to be heard by any one's ears.

"Yes please, any thing has to be better than what he does to me in that room"Flash fire said looking down at the ground, his hold body tense and shaking, he could almost feel the touch of his slave master.

Night wing softy rubbed Flash fire breathing a soft layer of smoke over him, to warm him up, young dragons are much like reptiles they need heat and light to move, get to cold and they die. Flash fire felt the warmth, the friendly kindness that was his kind of dad Night wing.

"Maybe one day I will be able to meet the people of my dream world, they seem to care about me and I know some how I know I care about them"said Flash fire wishfully.

"Did you discover your name in this dream world?"asked Flare, he looked like he was interested in what he was saying.

"Yes my name was Sam Witwicky and I had a mom and a dad and friends that looked kind of like those monkey like things in the mountains"Flash fire said thoughtfully thinking of the humans that haunted his dreams.

"What?were you one of them?"exclaimed Flare, he could not believe that the little dragon that he thought of one their family was a hairy ape.

"I was sort of like them, I was a human"said Flash fire looking at Flare.

"Oh I have heard of them, they are like... idiotic aren't they dad?"Flare said, not knowing that he just insulted Flash fire.

"They can be. Was that all you could remember about your life before being reborn?"said Night wing gently. Flash fire could see that he wanted to know.

"No, I had these friends that were different from the humans"said Flash fire thinking.

"What? more animals?"interrupted Flare.

"No, metal men that could turn into some thing that the native humans called cars"Flash fire answered with a glare at the interrupting dragon.

"Cybertronians? No! that's not possible"whispered Night wing closing his eyes. He kept on murmuring to himself saying things like "they died, the war on the planet was terrible, none of them could not have survived, they have been gone for a long time".

"Who died?how do you know them daddy Night wing?are they the same ones that are in my dream?please tell me?"Flash fire said looking or trying to look his dad in the eyes, its a little hard when the dragon in question was as big as a mountain.

The full blood dragon Flare was looking between the two of them and then said loudly "what is going on?"he looked a little mad that he was missing out on some thing that we both seem to know.

"Little flame, Flare, the questions you ask are not easily answered, as for who and how I know of those Cybertronians I will keep that to myself"he said looking up at the mirrored ceiling.

"Tell me Little flame can you see these metal men any time you want?awake or asleep?you must tell me because I will be able to travel there with your help and see them for myself"Night wing continued.

"Yes I can but if you can travel there can you take me too?please any thing must be better than this, to have him use me all the time, I just cannot take this much longer"Flash fire said in a pleading voice.

"Dear one I would if I could but you are eons away from being able to live outside in the universe, you don't even really know how to fly right now, do you?"Night wing said raising his scaled eyebrow.

"No, I don't. Caius keeps me too weak to try it and when he...I just can't"Flash fire said closing his eyes, a tear falling from his big brown eyes. He didn't have that escape,to fly would be like freedom to him.

"Don't be sad, I am looking into a way of transporting you and others of this planet but I need to find some where for them to go, I have found some places that would be prefect,but more are needed to save so many"Night wing told them touching Flash fire with a wingtip.

"Oh alright take what you need but can you tell me what happens"Flash fire said flinching as Night wing looked though his dreams.

"Alright I have what I need now, I will go and be back soon"Night wing said before raising his wings to take off and pressing the button to open the roof.

"Please one more thing before you go daddy Night wing"said Flash fire quickly as the great dragon turned his head to him.

"What is it, Little Flame?"

"If you meet one of the Cybertronians called Bumble bee, tell him that his Sam will come to him soon"said Flash fire.

"Fine I will do just that"Night wing said before flapping his wings once and flying away.

"Flash fire even if he does do this, don't get your hopes up maybe these dreams are just that dreams"Flare said looking at where his dad had flown away.

"Maybe...but maybe these dreams are real"Flash fire said hopefully as the two dragons watched the elder dragon disappear into the violet sky.

**An:like it? reviews would be nice...anyway more soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night Wing's flight

Leaving the planet Argo behind, Night wing's huge wing beats flew him steadily through the solar system and the planets beyond. It was usually a beautiful sight to the big dragon and one he had loved from the every first time he was able to go into it, but not now. Stars just blazed away because the dragon's mind was on other things.

"Cybertronians" he thought, then gave a roar of frustration as another thought hit "are they really the same ones that I have met before, I hope they are and if they are willing to help us now. If they are, I think they will".

He remembered meeting a Cybertronian before when he was very much younger. When his elder eyes had finally opened and he first took in stardust. The planet was not much to look at, all twisted and metallic looking, with strange looking things fighting on its surface.

"What are you? which side are you with?" said a strange metal thing, it walked upright on two legs and had some sort of sharp looking horn in its hand. This horn was right now pointed at Night wing's chest.

The weapon what was it? then the answer hit me as more of my elder abilities were activated. The weapon was a sword, a sharp weapon used to pierce things. I chuckled a little, a weapon like that had no chance against my scales, unless it was a lucky shot.

"What I am is what many races call dragon and for which side I am on...I am on no one's side but my own" I told this thing.

"I am sorry for the rudeness of my questions. My name is Optimus prime. I have only just come to the position of leader of my group, so I have not had the time to see what is what around here"said the metal man.

"That is alright, I know how that feels, I have only just become a leader myself, oh and as for my name, it is Night wing. So what about you? what is the problem? it sounds like you are at war?" I said.

"We are and have been for generations" Optimus said putting away his weapon.

"For generations? can't you try and talk it out? I mean you don't seem to be a stupid species, talking might help you solve what ever is wrong."I asked him.

The metal man, Optimus prime seemed to be thinking about this. I hoped for his sake that he would take the option because if he didn't, I didn't see much hope for this planet or its people in the future.

"We...I mean, I would but they don't want to hear what we have to say" looking up at me, I could see that maybe this option had been tried...tried and failed.

"Well all I can say is work on it...it might save more lives on both sides in the long run"I said before flying away. I had to leave before the metal man asked me to join his war, some thing that would end it faster but it was one of the rules we lived by when taking to the galaxy, no interfering with other planets species.

Night wing shook his head, that meeting was the only time he remembered meeting one of those metal men that had a kind nature, others he had met on his way around that planet had shot at him first. Not that Optimus had been much better but at least he had questioned him first.

Night wing was so distracted that he nearly bumped into another elder dragon going the other way. The dragon was much older and bigger than he was, but that didn't usually mean any thing with dragon unless...

"Watch where you are going" called a large green dragon

Night wing internally growled, it was the dragon no one wanted to meet out here, he was always a grumpy flyer. "Sorry Chanukah, I am on a mission that is of vital importance, it may save a lot of lives" then he had a thought and asked "Do you know where the metal men known as Cybertronians are?".

"Yes they now live on a little back water planet called earth. Not much of a place if you ask me, too many little animals running around that could get under the feet and claws"he said.

"Little animals? do you mean the humans. Please, what are they to us" Night wing said, but then he could see the anger in the old dragons eyes.

"Do not forget that they were the reason we left that home in the first place and we take so many of their souls for our half wing slaves. I am glad of that because it is justice for what they did, I sure did want to go but I know many that did not when the time came" he growled out now.

"I thought that the meteor was the main reason we left. So we could save our friends the dinosaurs"Night wing inquired.

"It was one of the reasons but not the only one. No, the humans were the ones that finished us off and I will never ever forget what they did to my family, especially Saint George" the dragon snorted then continued "if that person was ever a saint, I will eat my own tail" he finished, blowing a lot of smoke.

"Well I am going for the metal men not the humans"said Night wing, glad now that he was able to get away from the dragon, who was now roaring and shooting streams of fire into the space around them. The fire looked hotter than one of the stars that he was passing.

As Night wing neared earth's round curve, the heat of entree did not bother him, just the problem of how he was going to find the good Cybertronians. He was not thinking that they would find him first, so fast.

"Who are you? you have five seconds to answer before I blow your wings off"said a dark grey Cybertronian.

"I am what I am and what I am is dragon and you would need more fire power than that if you wanted to even touch my wings"Night wing said with a chuckle.

"Iron hide stand down"said a tall red and blue metal man before he continued himself "are you Night wing?".

"That I am and I am here for your help, not to receive threats and how did you know my name?" Night wing asked with his head on the side, thinking this one looked familiar.

"State your need then if you are Night wing and as for how I know your name... I don't know whether you remember or not but we have met before. I am Optimus prime"he said.

This was better than I could have hoped for. This place would be fantastic for the half wing dragons, well at least the youngest of them, the others he would have to find some where else for them to live because they would be to big to hide.

"Good to see you again Optimus and the help I need is...I need a place for young dragons to live. They have to be saved from others of my kind who have been torturing them" Night wing said.

**An:this story is just getting going. Please review, so I know what you want to see and what you don't. Oh and if you have a Auto bot,person etc. that you want to see included please tell me and I will do my best to include them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bee's Dragon

Night wing pov

"Torture? why would you torture young dragons" said a yellow autobot coming up to the group. I looked at this metal man, he stood with his gun charged and ready to fire at me, even though I had not done any thing to any one yet.

"Are you possibly Bumble Bee?, if so I have a message for you and as for the torture...well its a dragon by dragon case" I said my head still high above all of the autobots. It was not my fault that the most of the full dragons just did not care about their half wing slaves.

"I am Bumble Bee. How did you know that? how could you... did some one tell you?"Bee asked me, lowering his weapon but still keeping it at the ready.

"I know your name through some one who had dreamed of you, all of you. He told me his human name was Sam Witwicky, I believe you know him?" I said sitting down and curling my tail around myself, I knew they would be no threat now.

"That's not possible, Sam is dead. He died years ago...how could he be alive now and even if he is he would fight any one to free himself and others"said a disbelieving Bumble bee, his head shaking side to side.

"It is possible. I shall tell you how and it is kind of hard to fight when your only the size of a dog"I said placing a wing around the shaking autobot, who tensed then relaxed as he could tell that the big dragon that I was meant no harm.

"Then will you tell the tale of how Sam is alive? and as for your question about these young dragons, the answer is yes. Freedom is every one's right" said Optimus.

"To tell you that tale, I will have to go into our history and thank you for saving these fragile dragons...For now I will say that your Sam is alive, he may have a new name and a new body but his mind is still there. He is lucky with that, many of the half wing dragons don't remember their former lives and those that do only remember flashes. Sam seems to remember more, much more, he remembers names of people that he has known and places that he has been but that is about it"I told them, the bots eyes seemed to be shining with hope.

"Any way, to get back to our history. The race of dragons once lived here on this world with the native race known as dinosaurs. I was only a nestling at the time but I remember how talkative they could be, still are to tell you the truth. Any way we learned of the meteor coming and decided to act...we created a space tunnel in which we could send them through to some distant world but what we did not know is that the radiation from the tunnel changed the race of dragon"I stopped for a minute, this part of our history still hurt because it changed many lives in the universe.

"Changed them how?"asked Bumble bee.

"It changed us by making it hard to have nestlings, oh we can still have them, I myself have a half grown son but for some all they ever have is empty shelled eggs. The elders of the time decided that we would store these eggs for later use. Why?they did so, well I think they did so because they knew they would be of some future use. Maybe some one on the council had the gift of prophecy, not sure. Any way the troubles were made worse by the humans who hunted us, when we returned to our home world, many millions of years later. For they only ever saw us as monsters, of cause they did not kill any of us until a human called Saint George discovered how to do it"I said, sighing.

"How is that?"asked Iron hide.

"Why? are you planning on killing me? don't worry I will you, just in case you need it one day. To try and injure or kill us is hard, as we get older are scales become incredibly hard, harder than the hardest rock you have here. So there is only three ways to do it. One you attack a young dragon before his scales harden, two you get another dragon to attack the dragon you want hurt, three you attack the spark or heart of the dragon when he is charging for a fire ball attack. For when we are charging for that attack the scales on our chests lift up and the heart is easily seen"I said with a growl.

"Oh, okay and I wont try that on you. I don't think I would win any way"concluded Iron hide.

"Good you wouldn't. I don't use the fire ball attack much, last time was when I was trying to win my mate Darken, he is so beautiful"I said, get lost in my memories of my love.

"He?but you said you have a son. How is that possible? you must need a female to lay the egg"asked Rachet.

"No we don't, all dragons can carry young because like some of the animals of this world, we can be both male and female, all we need to have to have young is another spark to connect with"I told them, then knowing that it could help them "yes one of my race or the half wing race could have young with one of you but I think how the half wing came to be will work more in your favor".

"Well tell us how the half wings came to be?".

"You remember the empty shells that I told you about, we found a way to put souls of others into them. At first we thought that it was dragons that had past on but soon we could tell from some of the behavours that they were doing that it was not them"I said.

"How did you put the souls into the shells?".

"See the fetus of the young dragon was still in the shell and on a new planet that we were now living on we found the archenstone, it has the power to give the one holding it power to see one who has past and we found that if you held that stone in hand and an egg in the other, the soul you connected with will be drawn down into the egg to hatch later as a newborn dragon, but we found that these new hatchlings are of a different race. For one they can have young with no trouble at all and at full size, they only are about the size of you Optimus"

"So Sam is a half wing?"asked Bumble bee.

"Yes and many half wing dragons are used for one purpose. To have young for us. For we found breeding with them gave birth to new full blood dragons. Many in the royal family use the half wings all the time whether they are ready to have nestlings or not. Also we found that we took power from them, making them weak, many of the half wings don't survive".

"So Sam has been...has he had..."Bumble bee stumbled to say.

"Yes he has been used for this purpose but has not had a young yet. I think it is only a matter of time and before you ask why don't I do some thing, the dragon who owns him is of royal blood and even though I am an elder, royal dragons do not answer to the elders, they think of themselves as a race apart, so now you understand every thing. I will now go and get two things from my home world, I would like you to have a place set up so that they can lay in the sun all day and not move because many of them will be weak and will need the sun's rays to help them recover. Also if you have some type of heat lamp set up, that will help too"I said getting up and going to an open spot to fly away.

"What are the two things?"asked Iron hide.

"One the archenstone because without that, there is no more souls being made into dragons. Two the half wing dragons themselves as many as I can get, my son and others will help with this, so have that place set up as soon as you can. Oh and Bumble bee the message that Sam wanted me to say to you is this "that his Sam will come to him soon"and with that I took off for home leaving a shocked but happy Bumble bee behind.

**An: things are starting to happen, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dragons of Jade

Flash fire was waiting by the light stone that luminated his master's room. He could hear moans coming from down the hall, _that could only be Caius's brother and his half wing slave _he thought. He knew that Caius and his brother were not cruel on purpose, it was something that happened when they visited their father, the royal king, Steffen.

When he thought that his body suddenly got hot with desire, it had never happened before, not once in the years that he and Caius had been together,he had been to small...now however. Flash fire dropped to the floor as wave after wave of pain hit him, it was as if he need to make love now, for if he did not he was sure he would die.

Then suddenly without warning someone drove themselves deep inside him and Flash fire welcomed it. As the dragon kept on moving, Flash fire called out in happiness and with eagerness as the flames of his passion had just burnt brighter. This made his mate drive deeper and deeper moving faster and faster, driving him over the edge so many times he lost count.

Flash fire came back to himself after that to find that his master Caius was still deep inside of him. He looked around at Caius in fear but Caius just gave a soft growl and Flash fire's body responded again not matter what his mind wanted. Somehow he knew the king had done something to the two of them, but what?

Sensing this Caius said "Flash fire, my slave...my father has placed a mating bond on us, we will couple like this for months. I know you fear but I will try to be gentle as I can but I can not promise it. You will give me nestling, many over the eons until the spell is released" he finished as he started to drive deeper again.

Flash fire's brown eyes filled with tears as Caius held the back of his neck, the pain in his body was nothing to the pain of his mind. Now that he knew what was going on didn't make it any better.

Once Caius calmed down again Flash fire asked "can't you stop this spell. I don't want this and I know you don't want this...this spell makes us both slaves".

"I know and we are not the only ones going through this, the king put this spell on my brother too. My father wants nestling and until he gets some this spell will not be coming off. I will tell you this though, as soon as the spell is gone I will release you to do what you wish, whether that is freedom or staying with me"Caius told him, fighting his body to control his aching need.

Flash fire could see the kindness to him in the midst of his pain and desire. He just wished it had not happened, for when Night wing got back it was unlikely that he would be able to go with him, but as his skin heated with desire again he knew that Night wing would find a way, as Caius started again.

Many days past and with each the spell drove them to couple all the time, even when they were asleep. Flash fire half heard the king a few weeks later say "well done son, he is with eggs, at least twenty that I can feel and by the time he is ready to lay those he will most likely have a lot more".

"Then father will you not release us from this spell? it is madness to keep going...I am not saying that I am not enjoying it but I would like to have a chance at a real mate"Caius practically begged, Flash fire could tell he meant it.

"I suppose it is madness but what a glory it is to do this but I will honor your wishes. Fine son if most of these eggs hatch, I will release you both from this spell but the half wing may always want to mate. Spells like this one often have a lasting effect on their kind" the king said before Flash fire heard no more as Caius entered him again.

One of the only times he actually got some sleep he was high in the sky, his wings cutting through the air currents like a knife through butter and beside him flew another half wing dragon. This dragon was yellow or gold he wasn't sure but one thing he was sure of, was that the dragon had piercing blue eyes and Flash fire was sure now that this dragon was his mate.

Then they landed and the other dragon purred and seduced by the tenderness of that purr he lay back and let him enter him. As the other dragon delved in, thrusting gently, leaving Flash fire weak and moaning aloud, Flash fire knew this was how it was suppose to be done not the mockery that he and Caius had been doing. Flash fire roared his name as the other dragon plunged deeper, he arched and felt a spiral of ecstasy shiver through his body. Flash fire's mate made all his sensations sensitive, so sensitive that he bucked and writhed with him still delving deeper in him and when he came, he erupted deep within himself, like a bolt to the core of his being.

With that Flash fire woke to find Caius smiling lazily at him, then suddenly as if his dream dragon had become Caius and the madness gripped him as he begged for more as he submitted to Caius's will.

Far way on earth a yellow autobot woke from a dream. In it he had been a dragon, he could feel the hardness of his scales, the strong thrusts of his wings as he flew through the air and of the soft calls of the dragon that flew with him.

He remembered the pleasure of entering the dragon when they made love, the euphoria of it. Who was this dragon, was it the same one as before?and why was he a dragon?he knew now that Sam was a dragon, so did that mean he had made love to Sam?, maybe.

The dream had felt so real.

**An: so happy to get reviews, more please, tell if there is anything I should include or not include. Anyway see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Power charge

Bee sat on the cliff over looking his home town, he knew right now that he wanted to be alone to deal with what he had just been told, when he felt soft padding of feet behind him. He knew it could not be an Autobot as their tread shook the ground as they walked seeing as they were so large, well all but the smallest of them anyway. No it had to be something else so he turned to see another dragon looking at him and behind that was a glowing tunnel of light.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just out testing the tunnel to make sure we can get here safely. I shall go now and leave you to your thoughts"the dragon said before turning to the glowing tunnel behind him.

Bee had to know about his dreams with the dragon in it, he had been worried the others might have thought he was crazy if he told them about it, but his dragon... "wait you are obviously working with Night wing, maybe you can help me? I have had many bad dreams of late" and bee then went on to tell him of the dreams he had been having.

The dragon sat down and looked at him "you have been having what are know by my people as a true heart dream and also a future sight dream. Both these dreams have to do with finding your one true love, for in these dreams did you not feel your lover's feelings?".

"I believe I did but in that dream the future sight one, I was a dragon. How is this possible? and what about the dragon, you said that he was my true love but my love is Sam and Night wing said he was a dragon"Bee started to say only to be interrupted by the dragon.

"Did not Night wing explain the Archenstone and how it can put souls in the soulless eggs...that is how I think you will become a dragon, now whether it is soon or not I cannot tell. I would like you to try something while you are asleep, try to talk to him, you can tell his feelings...talking might be the next step"the dragon said and when Bee nodded his understanding he continued "and as for Sam been a dragon...how do you know that this dragon and him are not one and the same" and with that the dragon left through the tunnel leaving Bee to this thoughts.

Could he turn into a dragon? if what the other dragon was saying was true, maybe he could connect with Sam the dragon. He could almost feel his wings spreading as he fell into his dragon dreams again.

Suddenly he was in his dragon form again but like before he was now standing near Sam. He could see his love on the ground with his back arched and moaning with desire. There was an ice blue dragon moving on top of him, driving his lower body in and out of the smaller dragon.

This could not be his love Sam... his Sam would not let this happen. He was about to go when he heard a voice talking to him. This voice he would always listen too.

"Its not like we have a choice"said a young voice from behind him. Bee turned to see Sam standing there, human "Bee that small dragon is me , but what you see is the two of us under a spell. The dragon on top is Caius, my master, his father wants nestlings and he is using his two sons and their slaves to get this".

"Oh Sam you don't know how much I" Bee started to say, but Bee watched as Sam's form shimmered in and out.

"Bee I know believe me I know"Sam interrupted "and before you ask no I do not remember changing into a dragon. My memories, while better than some half wing dragons, are not always there".

"I understand we had a visit from a large dragon who told us of what had happened"Bee said only to see Sam's eyes widen in shock.

"Grandpa Night wing came to you, listen Bee you must do what he asked, do not worry about me as soon as I am free of this spell, I will come to you I promise"said Sam before fading away and then the only voices Bee heard was the roars and moaning of the two be spelled dragons.

And with that Bee left that dream falling into a much better one. In the morning he would make sure that the dragons would have all they needed to survive and when Sam came home Bee would make sure he wanted for nothing again.

Back with the dragons, once Caius had stilled again Flash fire looked up to see the king looking down at them. His eyes full of fire then he heard the king speak "Son your slave has now sixty eggs and in one moon he will lay them all as will your brother's slave, he too has a large clutch of eggs, soon this place will be full of life again".

"Father this spell I can't do it any more, please take it off, you said he had sixty eggs surely that is enough"Caius practically begging his father.

"No Caius the spell needs to stay on you, now you need to feed those eggs. Do not fear my son, one more moon until this is all over"said the king before leaving their side.

"Flash fire did you hear that? one more moon then we are both free"said Caius excitedly as his body responded and his movements became swift and wild and he growled and howled with fearsome delight as he drove deeper and still deeper.

Flash fire for his part said nothing, he roared as his body seemed to savor this desire, it was as if his deepest self was touched. In his lust filled mind he remembered, in one month he would now be free...he hoped.

**An: do you think the king will keep his promise? more soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elder enraged

"**He is what?"** roared Night Wing, flame coming from his mouth as he said it.

"Now father you know he had to do what his master wanted and from what I heard it was a mating bond, the boy had no choice"said a deeply sorry Flare before he continued "any way this might by us the time we need to do what we need to save the others".

Night Wing growled and let loose a fire ball into the sky, turning a mountain roc that was flying by into ash. He knew his son was right but he was going to see for himself what he could do to free the young dragon.

As he past through the doors to the jade palace he could smell the musk in the air and the moaning of two dragons could be heard. Night Wing made himself small and invisible so he could see that the boy was alright and if his little flame had to stay because he was with egg, if he was he would stay with him until he laid his eggs for his master.

He could tell as he saw the big stomach on the young half wing dragon that the mating bond had been successful. As Caius nipped lightly, Flash Fire arched his back in acceptance of his master's advances. As Caius thrust into his slave, the little dragon groaned out aloud causing the ice blue dragon to go crazy with need and he began stroking, pushing in and withdrawing, thicker, heavier and faster with each movement.

Night Wing now left them, changing back to his normal state once he was outside the room. He could tell that it was only a few weeks before those eggs would be laid and maybe another month after that when Flash Fire would be strong enough to move to the new planet.

That gave them about two moons and he knew he could do it by then. Just as he thought that he heard a great hiss and a glossy red head appeared, it was the king. He flexed his wings and powerful muscles rippled beneath the red interlocking scales.

"My king how can I be of service?" Night Wing asked even though all of his being was wanting to kill the king. He could only think of the poor slave inside the jade palace and how much pain he would go through laying those eggs.

"Elder Night Wing, my sons are soon to have nestlings. Only one of my sons wants to set his slave free once the eggs are laid. If he does this Elder Night Wing will you take the slave into your keeping as a safe guard, in case he changes his mind and he wants to still mate with the slave" the king said looking back the room.

Night Wing was sure that he could hear the two dragons still going at it, hard and rough, and if he could hear it he was sure the king could as well. Maybe that is why he met him out here, to make sure he would take the young dragon into his care.

"I would be happy to my lord, from what I am hearing it sounds like a mating bond. When will it be over? will the spell return? if so what signs should I look for?" Night Wing asked the king. The great red dragon thought for a moment before answering.

"The eggs will be laid in two weeks, a few days after that the slave should be well enough to move to your palace. As for the spell, it will finish on its own, as for if the spell returns and the signs, I am not sure, spells on half wing dragons have always been a bit hard to control. The best I could say is find him his own mate and that should solve all problems"said the king.

"I will take that on board my king"Night Wing said bowing and leaving the king to his joy.

Night Wing now knew that Flash Fire, his little flame, he could not get him away until that bonding spell was finished but at the end of that Flash Fire would be free and he was sure that with his lover's help that spell would never return.

"Dad is he alright? more important, Darken has returned, the tunnel will work. He thinks some of the younger ones will need help to get there because it does make you feel weaker" said Flare coming up to his thoughtful dad.

"Flare, for now Flash Fire is fine and he will be with us soon. As for going through the tunnel, there are carriers that can help the weaker ones. Now we just have to spread the plan and get the Archenstone"said Night Wing, he knew that they had to get that stone for without it there was no more slaves.

In the jade palace a few weeks later Caius and Flash Fire had finally stopped mating, their bodies relaxed, their minds at peace. For the moment that was all they knew, then suddenly Flash Fire's body started to feel like it was burning and splitting apart. The eggs were coming.

Flash Fire screamed for days as one after another the eggs traveled down out of his body. It was about half way through that his mind called out to his dream dragon, only to find him standing there, purring softly giving him the support and comfort the only way he knew how.

Three days later all the eggs had been laid and for a long time Flash Fire slept, too weak to stay awake to see Night Wing come to check on him. Too weak to feel himself being moved by a gentle touch, too weak to feel himself being lifted up into a basket. He was just too weak to feel much any thing right now.

**An: Flash Fire maybe be weak right now but watch him grow. more soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Freedom tunnel

The next time Flash fire woke up, he was in a soft bed. His pain, it felt better, he felt better. No one was in him and he wasn't laying any eggs, he could tell that he was now healing. He could hear the soft growls above him and at first he thought it was Caius or his father, the king, but then he realized it was Night wing and Flare, and he sighed, he was now safe.

"Little Flame, just rest in a few days we will be leaving here and before you ask where, to a world that will keep you and other half wing dragons safe"said Night wing softly as his head came down to Flash fire's level, his voice coo-ing like a dove, a lullaby that sent him back to his dream world.

Before Flash fire's eyes fully closed he thought he saw a shining jewel. Some time later, not that he was taken in how long he was out for, he felt movement and heard hushed voices and a cool wind as they moved outside. All around him, the area was coming alive with sounds. Frogs called from streams, the mountains roc called from the caves as they past, and the distant cry of the wolf like creature the Kahlan, mournful and plaintive as if it was saying goodbye.

Flash fire woke again fully to find that he was in some sort of basket and the handle of it was in Flare's mouth. He could see well in the darkness because of the bright moonlight was enough to light the way, like a blue torch.

"Flare where is Grandpa Night wing?" Flash fire asked, he knew he was weakening again so soon he would sleep but he still had to know what was going on.

"Little one...tonight we are leaving this world and going to the other one that I told you about, the one that the Cybertronians share with the race called humans. As for where Night wing is? he is bring in the rest of the half wing and full blooded dragons that want to come with us, the weak and injured ones are with us right now so there is no danger to them"Flare said or sort of said, his mouth was full of basket handle.

Soon we were in a huge cavern, Flash fire could here the clatter of claws on the stone floor as the dragons continued in deeper only to be joined by more clipping of claws as more dragons joined and the pale light that came from a stone that Flash fire could see by the light of it, was with Grandpa Night wing's mate Darken.

"Time to start the tunnel, time to get these young ones some where, where they will be able to live without fear, pain and masters. For they will be free"said Night wing as he arrived with the other dragons, then he moved to where the tunnel was and moved the symbols for the new home into place.

The tunnel suddenly came alive, shining like a million suns. It was ready for the dragons to make their move through. Each large dragon ran for the tunnel, they carried the young half wing and full blooded dragons with them. Some of the larger half wing dragons flew in scared that their masters would come and take them away.

Flash fire watched as once all the dragons were in the tunnel they were able to fly easily and from his basket he could see the colors flick by as they traveled faster than the speed of light. Soon he knew they would be home, he would never have to worry about un- wanted attention from other dragons.

Flash fire looked to Night wing, who from his gentle smile of reassurance, he knew that every thing was going well. Flash fire's peace and security lasted a long time, all his troubles floating away, all his pain gone.

Soon the tunnel ended and Flash fire struggled to stay awake, but before he fell asleep he heard a voice say his human name and in his heart he knew he was home.

Bumble bee carried the small dragon that had come with all the other dragons close to his spark. Sam's temperature was dangerously low and he wanted to swiftly get his friend to the warmth that the had set up they had made could provide. As he watched more dragons come through the tunnel as he did.

"So many"Bumble bee thought as he placed Sam close to one of the lamps.

There were at least ten full blooded dragons, another thirty half wing dragons that were full grown. Twenty middle side dragons that could be either half or full blooded dragons, Bumble bee was not sure and then there were the nestlings, and of them there were too many to count even for an Autobot.

There were so many that even Bumble bee could not keep count on how many there were, but then he was only worried about one of them, the small dragon at his side. Sam was starting to look better, not so cold. Bumble bee could see that it would be many days before he recovered enough to wake up and talk but that did not worry him, the main thing was that he was away from that world and that he was with him again. He did not mind what had happened before, it was in the past, where it would always stay.

Bumble bee saw Night wing and Prime talking again and while some part of him wanted to know what that was about, the rest of him would never leave Sam's side again. Bumble bee would make sure that Sam would never suffer again.

**An: sorry it took so long to write this chapter but my muse left me for another story. Hopefully I won't take so long next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meeting old friends

Just as Bumble bee thought when he saw the young dragons for the first time the next day, it was going to take them time to recover from this and it did. It took Flash fire and the others many days to recover from their journey to earth. Sam/Flash fire and the other nestlings would need more time, maybe a month or more before they could leave the warmth of the lamps for any length of time. Even the larger dragons looked worse for wear, like the younger dragons their scales were dark and dull and as Night wing had told them before they needed some time in the sun to recover their energy reserves.

The dragons for the moment were sleeping in a large group, the smaller dragons and nestlings on the inside, with the smallest in baskets. Bumble bee saw movement from Sam's basket and watched as the small dragon opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around. Then he heard Night wing give a soft rumble and Sam answer it with his own soft squeak, both noises were light as if both dragons were hoping not to wake the others, but that was not going to work, the others were bound to hear them.

If right on cue, the other nestlings woke up too and started calling out in alert, scared voices. Bumble bee thought they were sure making a lot of noise but then Night wing gave a roar that caused all of the young dragons to hide, all but one. Flash fire now looked up over the top of the dragons that surrounded him to see Bumble bee looking at him. The yellow Autobot gave a soft chirp and Flash fire answered it with his own.

"Bumble bee go report on what has happened to your leader"said Night wing and when Bumble bee made to protest he continued "I must settle these nestlings down even more than they are and I cannot do that while you are here. Do not worry about Flash fire, he is safe and sound and out of danger. I am sure that, that medic of yours will want to look over the weaker ones but first I must tell them that nothing bad will happened to them here".

Bumble bee nodded then before walking off he ran a finger over Sam's scaled head as he reached over the other dragons to do it. Bumble bee knew he could not think of Sam as Flash fire, Sam is and always would be Sam to him. The young dragon responded with a distressed call as Bumble bee left from his line of sight.

"Little Flame, he will be back with friends. I am thinking he will not be the only metal man wanting to see you, but for now will you help me calm these others,please?" said Night wing and Flash fire nodded.

Other dragons both full and half blooded were calming the nestlings now not just Flash fire and Night wing but the ones that had been used in the service of the royal family were not responding to their voices. Lives of many of the dragons and nestlings had taught them not to trust any one that was not dragon. So it was Flash fire that explained what this place was and what these strange metal men were and that they were safe.

As the dragons settled the other Autobots came into view. Many of the young dragons called out again in alarm but then they remembered what they had been and calmed again. Flash fire did not, he remembered them, his memory of when he was human told him all he needed to know about the Autobots in front of him and as they neared Flash fire knew that the fifty or so Autobots that this base held were nothing against the nearly two hundred or so dragons, the dragons had nothing to fear.

"Optimus"said Flash fire as a large blue and red Autobot knelt down near him, so he could see him better. The dragons that had been around him made a noise and quickly moved away as if they didn't want the metal man to touch them.

"I hear you are now called Flash fire, Sam"said Optimus.

"It is true I am now called Flash fire but if you want to you can call me Sam, I really don't mind"said the little yellow and black dragon.

"To me you will always be Sam"said Bumble bee coming up behind his leader. Sam saw that he still spoke with the radio, and wondered why he hadn't got it fixed but then maybe he had been to hurt by his death to do anything about it.

Many of the other Autobots came and talked to Sam before moving around the room and talking to the other dragons. They knew they needed to make them understand that they were safe and that any danger that came their way, the Autobots would help them defeat it.

"Bumble bee I want to say I am sorry for what you went through because of what happened to me if I could have stopped it I would have"said Sam, the young dragon had tears in his eyes because even though he had suffered, so had Bumble bee.

"Don't do that to yourself. None of this was your fault,if anything it was mine. I should have saved you back then, if you had not died you would not have become a dragon"said a desperate Bumble bee, his spark in pain because he knew that if he had stopped this in the first place Sam would not have suffered.

"So we have both suffered but Bumble bee you could not have known that this was going to happen to me. So cheer up. I was with you now and even though it will take some time for the two of us to stop blaming ourselves for what happened. We will have the other to help heal the wound"said Sam sounding a lot like the Sam of old.

So much so that it did cheer Bumble bee up. The others both dragon and Autobot had been watching this discussion especially the young nestlings and when they saw Bumble bee pick Sam up and place him close to his spark to keep him warm, they started to believe what they had been told by the Autobots and others, that they were safe and free.

By the time Optimus,Ironhide and Ratchet, who had come to make sure that the young dragons were alright. Sam was asleep, his body was curled around Bumble bee's spark and he was making a soft coo noise.

"What is that noise?"asked Ironhide, looking at the small dragon as Bumble bee sat down on the floor of the room.

"That is the noise of a happy dragon and from the flush of color he is just starting to show on the tips of his wings and tail, one who has now found his mate"said Night wings as he blew a soft stream of smoke and settled down to sleep again.

**An:what do you think? more soon.**


End file.
